


Greatest Fear

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Greatest Fear

**Greatest Fear**  
**Prompt:** Strong  
**Word Count:** 500  
**Paring:** Oliver/Felicity, John

Something had gone sideways during the mission. John didn’t say much over the com but Felicity could tell by the tone of his voice that Oliver was injured.

Felicity left the bunker and rushed to the hospital. She had to know what was going on. The fact that John hadn’t said much worried her but Oliver not responding to her worried her more.

Dig had got him out of his gear and changed him into jeans and a dress shirt before taking him inside. In the emergency room, Oliver was the mayor not the green arrow. The injuries were a little more complicated.

Felicity got to the emergency room just as they were taking Oliver to surgery. She had to be strong for Oliver. She didn't let him see how frightened she was. She gave him a kiss before they took him away to surgery.

As soon as the doors closed on the elevator, Felicity turned to John. “Tell me what happened.”

“We were in pursuit and some cargo containers came down on us. I was behind Oliver and he was hit before i could warn him.”

“If he dies…” Felicity's eyes flashed with anger.

“I will never forgive myself.” John closed his eyes and wiped his face with his hand. “He is the one who usually pulls me out of trouble. I just couldn't get to him fast enough.”

Felicity nodded. “He’s strong. He’s going to be fine.” She sat down and clenched her fists so John would see that she was shaking in fear. “He has to be.”

She could feel John's eyes on her. She knew he could see right through her calm facade.

John nodded. “I’ll go get some coffee. You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. Sure. Coffee would be good.” Felicity nodded. “Don’t get that stuff from the machine. There's an all-night place at the end of the block. Go there.”

“I’ll be right back.” John gave her shoulder a squeeze and left her alone.

Felicity pulled off her glasses and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She had been here before and she will be here again until he puts down the bow for good. It was her reality and his fate.

Felicity’s phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the text message.

“You’re late. Are you coming home soon?”

William…. How was she going to tell William? After all she had done to reassure him she was going to have to tell William that Oliver was badly injured.

She decided to stall instead.

“Go to sleep. We are going to be home as soon as we can.”

It wasn't a lie exactly. It also wasn't the truth. It was best to not to tell a boy that had lost his mother because of the life they lead that his father was in surgery by text message.

Felicity would tell him when they had more news. Tomorrow….

Tonight, she needed to be strong for both of them.


End file.
